Quinn's help
by GorgBar
Summary: When Santana finds Rachel's pregnancy test, she call the only person she knows might be able to help. Quintanna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE. or the characters, just borrowing unfortunately... No infringement intended.**

**A\U - I was never much of a britanna\Faberry fan. Now Quintana - that's something I can ship. First Glee fic, so... hope you enjoy this, and I'm always happy to read reviews :) Probably gonna stay a T rating, but who knows... might change in later chapters**

"What happened to - no u-haul?" Quinn was half way between a smile and a frown, holding a small suitcase in the three former glee member's apartment when Santana opened the door.

"Relax barbie, I didn't call you up here for that" Santana answered with just a little bit of venom.

"What's the emergency?" The blonde's tired voice replied as she entered the apartment and set herself on the couch, followed by the Latina, who promptly pulled out a pregnancy test and handed it to Quinn.

"You're kidding right? I know you're not an idiot..." Quinn rolled her eyes at what she thought was just a excuse to get her all the way to New York

"It isn't mine" Santana cut her off. "Well then who's is it?" came yet another tired reply.

"I don't know. last time I checked little 'Whem' still had his manly parts, so I'm guessing this baby's gonna have a hellova shnoz..." She replied sardonically

"Rachel's..." Quinn couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry to drag you all the way up here. But you're really the only person she might actually talk to about this ..." the raspy voice softened.

"no. no. you're right. Did she say anything?" the blonde wondered

"not a word. But you know, it's Yantel, if she can't sing about it..."

"So no idea if this is gonna be 'Breath' or 'papa don't preach'...?" Quinn had managed to say just before the sound of keys dangling in the front door lock entered her ears.

"Quinn? what are you doing here?" The petit arms of one Rachel Berry flew in the air and swung themselves tightly around Quinn's arms. She didn't realize quite how much she needed her there at that moment until she actually saw her. Her voice sounding more like a squeal and a soft smile on her lips. Santana took the embrace as her cue to leave. She stood up and was about to start her way to her room when the blonde's answer forced her to stay for at least a few more seconds. "Santana thought you might need me".

Rachel saw the knowing look in both hazel and brown eyes and couldn't reply.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." She said grabbing the suitcase off the floor and taking it with her to the small room she has been calling her own.

It took hours for Rachel to finally relax, though she still didn't know what she was going to do. No option seemed reasonable. Keeping the baby would destroy he career, would desroy her dreams. Every last one of them. She couldn't be an actor at her age, just beginning, and take care of a baby. Having an abortion after everything she knew her own parents went through to have a child of their own seemed too selfish, not to mention the fact that she herself was an unwanted child, if her own mother would have decided to have an abortion when she was exactly where Rachel was right now... well... She wouldn't be alive. And giving a child away, that was just too much. She had seen what Quinn went through, seen what her mother went through. How could she do it? How could she do it and survive the devastation to her heart? And there was those 9 months of pregnancy she would still have to go through without stopping her career...

Quinn was a good friend, an exhausted good friend. perhaps it was that exhaustion that kept her from passing judgment at Rachel's reasoning, or perhaps it was her own understanding of how incredibly devastating this decision is. She regretted her decision every day. Beth was safe. In a loving home, with a loving mother, but it hurt every day. Still. Even now. There were even days, when she had wished she had never had her. Wished she had decided to get a abortion, just to spare herself the pain of seeing her child, and not being able to mother it. She was ashamed of those days, and she always felt guilty even after a just fleeting thought of that sort went through her. So today, there was no judgment from her part, just a quite listening, accepting and understanding. And well... A fair amount of pain.

When Rachel was finally too tired to talk, even too tired to sing, Quinn reassured her she didn't have to make a decision right this instant. She was going to stay the weekend. The blond asked her just one thing - not to rush into anything. They parted with a hug next to Santana's room, after the brunette said that deep inside the latina seemed to be all heart and caring. She thanked Quinn for coming over, apologized for the fact she had to stay in Santana's room, to which the blond instantly replied that it was no trouble at all. And finally they parted ways - Rachel to her own room to pretend to be asleep by the time Broady arrives, and Quinn to the room her suitcase was already dragged into - Santana's.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE. or the characters, just borrowing unfortunately... No infringement intended.**

**A\U - Thank you so much for the reviews\follows\favorites. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I really am trying to do it as soon as I can :)**

Quinn leaned up against the closed door once she entered the room. Santana was sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard, headphones wrapped around her head, plugged to a laptop on her lap, and her eyes shut and pointing at the ceiling. She was in a tank top and very short shorts. Quinn smiled to herself at the drumming fingers on the brunette's leg. They were still gorgeous legs, even without alcohol running through her system. The need to run her hand on those thighs emerged but she shrug it away, moving forward and sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to the Latina. Santana's eyes were startled open by the weight shift of the bed.

"Hey", Santana said taking off the headphones "You OK?" Santana was a bitch. Or at least, Santana was always known as a bitch. She was never one to fear a reaction or even the impact of what she had to say. She enjoyed it. It wasn't that she was heartless, she simply told the truth. The merciless, ugly, hits you over the head and makes you want to throw up - truth. But even she couldn't find it in her to say anything hurtful to either Quinn or Rachel today.

"Yeah. Of course."Quinn replied shuffling through her suitcase. She wasn't OK. Missing Beth was hard on a regular day. But having to talk to Rachel about it. Having to listen to her reasoning as to why she should and shouldn't have the baby, made her heart physically ache. An ache she really wanted something to replace. Santana did right by Rachel, calling her for help. She did the right thing. But that didn't change the fact that this was going to be a very hard weekend for Quinn. She stood up, toiletries and cloths in hand and left the room without looking back at the brunette on the bed.

Santana had no doubt nothing was going to happen tonight between her and Quinn. It was a decision she made with herself before calling the blond and asking her to come all the way to the big apple. It's wasn't that she didn't like it the last time, quite the opposite actually. But that was just the problem... Quinn wasn't just some one night stand that could be repeated with no consequences. She was an old friend, someone who knew her better than most people ever will. Going down that kind of path with a straight, gorgeous girl who she could actually find herself at some point falling for, was simply not a good idea. But still when she went to pick out her night cloths she picked out her shortest shorts and her tightest tank top. Telling herself she was still allowed to feel sexy. Even if nothing was going to happen.

When Quinn came back, wearing oddly similar cloths to Santana's she found the brunette curled up inside the sheets. obviously not asleep, but certainly putting up the act. She isn't half as bad as she tries to make people think she is, Quinn thought to herself and climbed into bed. Silently appreciating the brunettes understating of her unwillingness to talk at the moment. She tried to fall asleep. She really did. But her body was much too restless to even relax, let alone drift over. Thoughts of Beth kept flooding through her, so she turned over to look at Santana, who in the meantime managed to throw off most of the blanket, unused to the extra body heat in her bed. She looked peaceful and quite.

Quinn let her eyes wander down the toned, tanned leg draped over the covers and up to the breasts, pressed between two folded arms. The memories of Beth immediately replaced by much more recent memories. Toned legs spread wide, enveloping her, supple lips tasting every inch in her body. She could feel a warm buzz beginning to hum inside of her. This is not a good idea, she thought. A three time thing is a thing, not an experience. True as that may be, this was by far better than the alternative. She could have this just once more, just tonight, just to let her body relax, and then tomorrow things would just go back to being as they were. Santana knows she's straight, and it's not like it's something they've never done before. She knew both of them found the other attractive. extremely attractive if the last time was any indication... So there really shouldn't be a problem.

Santana could feel Quinn's eyes burring into her. She could feel them on her face and on her body, and it was slowly chipping away at her resolve. Her own eyes begged to be opened, to be allowed their own venture onto the blond's beautiful body. But she wasn't about to give in. It was a two time thing. That was what they agreed on, and frankly anything else would be treading on dangerous grounds.

Quinn inched closer to Santana, slowly letting her hand rise to the dark hair behind closed eyes. But pulling it back just before it could reach its destination. She took a deep breath and tried again. This time not stopping herself. This time, She let her palm caress the soft hair it found. This time, Santana had to open her eyes.

**TBC**


End file.
